


Here Comes the Sun

by shannonymous



Series: The Beatles drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonymous/pseuds/shannonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

Steve’s fingers soothe over Tony’s ribs as the man sleeps peacefully, keeping time with breath. Blue eyes glance at the window to see the eager rays of morning paint the world anew, and he is almost overwhelmed by the sense of calm the first light brings; loses himself in the thought of peace, of staying here pressed hip-to-hip, skin against skin.

When he glances at Tony, the other’s eyes are half lidded with fading sleep while his body tries to catch it, keep it close. Brown eyes are highlighted by the welcoming, new sunlight. Steve gives an easy, slow smile that Tony returns; a new morning means everything. Something is always trying to steal it away from them-- every evil little being is attempting to rip their future away from them. A new sunrise, a new day on which they can draw breath, a new day waking up to see the other's face (not the cold, empty side of the bed that it could be, that it _one day might be_ ) means too much. So Steve settles his head back on Tony’s chest to listen for a slow, relaxed heartbeat, and the man’s fingers tangle in his hair gently to anchor the soldier there, if for only a few more hours. 


End file.
